Mr. Men and Little Miss
This series aired in the UK (1995) and the US (1997). These are the episodes that are in the series: #The Joke is On Little Miss Naughty #Little Miss Splendid's Gift #Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming #One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect #Mr. Uppity's Big House #Little Miss Busy takes a Break #Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game #Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend #Mr. Funny Puts on a Show #An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny #Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice #He.... Hello Little Miss Shy #An Invitation for Mr. Messy #Mr. Bump Goes on a Trip #Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting #What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle #Happy Christmas Mr. Worry #Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery #No Food is No Fun for Mr. Greedy #A Special Friend For Little Miss Lucky #Mr. Daydream Talks to the Stars #That's Enough Little Miss Bossy #Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! #Mr. Jelly's Show Of Bravery #Mr. Strong: King Of The Circus #Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon #Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile #Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break #Mr. Clumsy In The Brains And Brawns #Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting #Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... #A Weekend With Little Miss Contrary #Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling! #Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore #Mr. Small's Big Dream #Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise #What a Question, Little Miss Curious! #Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right To The Bitter End! #Little Miss Greedy: The Bell Of The Ball #Mr. Tickle Saves The Day #Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day #A Rival For Little Miss Somersault #Little Miss Star, The Leading Witness #Little Miss Late Beats Them All #Mr. Skinny Is Up The Spout #That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity #Little Miss Neat Sees Spots #Mr. Grumble Boils Over #Another Victory For Little Miss Splendid #A Surprise For Mr. Tall #Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat #Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything In Turmoil! #A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy! #Mr. Clever's Daft Bet #What a Mess Little Miss Helpful! #Little Miss Tidy And The Winning Ticket #Mr. Dizzy Promises The Moon #Mr. Forgetful, The World's Best Actor #Hello! Pizza Express?! (Mr. Busy) #Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler #Mr. Impossible's Lesson #Little Miss Star Goes To JollyWood #Mr. Clever's Invention #Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling #Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet #A Job For Little Miss Giggles #Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y. Teacher #Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town #Mr. Lazy Takes An Afternoon Nap #Mr. Brave vs Koko The Gorilla #Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing #Little Miss Dotty Goes To Home Farm #Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness #Mr. Mean Hasen't a Penny Left #Little Miss Wise's Day Out At The Fun Fair #Mr. Grumble's Holiday #Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness #Mr. Slow Takes The Lead #Mr. Strong Makes a Big Splash #Mr. Perfect Goes West #Little Miss Magic To The Rescue #Mr. Silly's Silly Secert #Mr. Chatterbox And The Parrot #Little Miss Late Finnally Catches Up #Mr. Noisy The Music Man #Mr. Muddle Goes Skaiting #Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair #Mr. Worry and The Giant #Mr. Greedy Goes To a Dinner Party #Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day #Mr. Bump Has An Accidant #Mr. Small Finds a Job #Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing #Little Miss Trouble and The Magic Paint #It's Very Noisy For Mr. Quiet #Mr. Mischief Becomes An Artist #Lunch With Little Miss Tiny #Mr. Clever Flies His Kite #Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow #Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair #A New House For Mr. Wrong #Happy Birthday, Little Miss Scatterbrain! #Mr. Jelly Time Travels #A Big Surprise For Mr. Mean #The Christmas Letter Fun Facts *Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Quick, and Little Miss Fun are in it also. *Mr. Bounce's hat is red insted of pink. *Little Miss Splendid's Gift was the pilot. *The US verson has live scenes and the episodes are mixed together in one whole episode. *In Mr. Forgetful, Hey Waitor, Little Miss Wise's Voice Is Low-Pitched. It Was High-Pitched In The Later Episodes. It Was Used Again In The US Arings Of The 2000-2007 Version Of The Show. *In Mr. Forgetful The World's Greatest Actor, Mr. Uppity's Eyeglass Is Gone. *Mr. Nosey is the same shape as he was in the 2008/2009 show, but has the same nose in the books. *Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Busy, Mr. Brave, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, Mr. No, Mr. Crosspatch, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Somersault, Little Miss All-Goes-Well, Little Miss Prim, Little Miss Vain, Little Miss Yes, Little Miss Selfish, & Little Miss Careful first appear on TV. North American Voice Actors *Len Carlson: The Narrator, Mr. Happy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Clever, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Mean, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Tall, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Strong, Mr. Funny, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, *Alyson Court: Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Chatterbox, *Neil Crone: Mr. Bump, Mr. Busy, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Rush, Mr. Messy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Jelly, *Catherine Disher: Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Neat, *Judy Marshak: Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Greedy, *Ron Rubin: English Voice Actors *Telly Leigh *NindyWelbers *Siminor Edison *Adam Haragreaves *Tomman Lee *Timthony Wellers *Abrida Sannorsan Category:Cartoons